


Love Is The Drug For Me

by casstayinmyass



Series: Blue Jones x Reader PWPs [1]
Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dance As Foreplay Basically, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Blue, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Inappropriate Erections, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining Blue, Pining Reader, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Submission, Vaginal Sex, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're specially selected to perform a musical number with Blue, and on the night of the show, things between you two get more than a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is The Drug For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen/watch the song number here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlRmTKuEAG4  
> Seriously, do your sexy parts a favour. It's fabulous, and just as hot as it's described to be.

This was it - the big night of your number with Blue. You were honored that he had chosen you, but it hadn't come as much of a surprise to anyone else- you had been told Blue likes you. Apparently, he positively ogles you and your... _assets_ , when you dance for customers. Your own humility forced you to deny this aloud, but it was no secret to you that it was true. He had taken a special interest in you- you aren't sure why- but he had, and it excited you.

The flashy black dress you're wearing is fitted, with sequins making your every move sparkle with the glint of the stage lights. The audience is abundant; the house is full, but you weren't the least bit nervous, as you had been dancing here for years. For this particular dance, you had been trained _intensively_ by Madam Gorski for weeks; she had been your mentor, constantly circling you as you practiced with a light, correctional tap on your back with a crop if you got a move wrong.

"Straighter back," she would reprimand, "As if you are carrying a stack of books!"

Or, possibly: " _Grind_ more, my darling. You think Blue wants a virginal dancer for a piece like this, hm? God knows why he chose you..."

You took offense to this, as you were known as one of the raunchiest dancers at the brothel. Not that Madame Gorski will indulge anyone's ego by telling them they're doing a good job, even if they were. All you got from her if you did well was mildly up-quirked lips and a slight nod of approval.

Despite her severity, everyone loved her- you all aspire to be like her, and she serves as a mother to you all in times that can get pretty tough. Though her words during practice may have seemed demotivational, her encouraging smile found a way through as she nodded at you inside the dressing room.

Amber, dressed in her French maid costume, finishes tying up your corset in the back, and Rocket, dressed as a devil, sprays over your hair with glitter. You feel some fall in your eyelashes, and glance at your reflection in satisfaction.

"Thirty seconds," Blondie, dressed in Arabian garb, hisses, pulling the curtain back, "Oh- you look awesome."

You grin, and, fixing your hair one last time, go out on stage. The stage is dark and so are the houselights, but you can still see just how many people there are; a relatively normal count, for a Friday night at Paradise Theatre.

Blue joins you, and as he comes up onto the stage, dim lights blink on and a faint, knocking beat begins. He's holding a drink with shallow, tawny liquid at the bottom, most likely whiskey, and he takes a sip.

You bite your lip. He looks stylish, in a crisp white suit and his hair combed back- _focus. Focus on the dance and the mannerisms of it, 'cause if you mess it up, people won't like it, then they won't come back, then they won't spend their money, and... he'll probably kill you._

_Literally._

You ready yourself, getting into the feel of the beat as you extend one arm up, the other running through your hair. Blue looks out at the audience as you continue to sway your hips back and forth, facing the curtain. A spotlight appears on you, and Blue walks across.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he smirks wickedly, putting the microphone up to his mouth, "We've got a _great_ night in store for you. I see a lot of new faces out there..." he squints out at the audience, "as well as some familiar ones." He winks, and you shiver.  

"Oh, I'm not gonna yammer on too long," he continues smoothly, walking across the stage to stand beside you, "I want you all to sit back- enjoy the service, the s-s-scenery," he pretends to stutter, his eyes falling down to your backside. You smile smugly, though no one can see your face just yet, and he takes a breath in. "But most of all, enjoy the show."

You take this as your cue, and snap your fingers once as you turn your head to the side. Blue tosses his drink, calling in a deliciously raspy voice, "Hit it!"

The music starts in full, and you swing your body around to face him, retracing the movements you had run through countless times. You press your back flush against him, grinding down until you almost reach the floor and standing back up again. You then move behind him, reaching forward through Blue's arms and wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"Woah," he chuckles fondly, as if you're a pet seeking attention, then grins as you rope him in with your other arm. "Alright!"

The beat leads in, and the first verse begins.

 _"It ain't no big thing,"_ Blue sings, the two of you taking two steps forward in sync, two steps back. _"To wait for the bell to ring."_ He laughs low in his throat as you turn, jangling the little bells attached to your skirt.

_"It ain't no big thing... the tone of the bell... mmm..."_

As he sings this line, his hand snakes down from its grip on your waist to your ass where he squeezes, and, as part of the choreography, you slap him lightly on the cheek. Your breath catches as he whips back with this warning look that just _promises_ punishment for that; you hope he'll carry out that silent threat.

 _"Aggravated, spare for days,"_ Blue continues, following you two paces behind as you stroke a hand over your hair and bat your eyelashes coyly away from him. You suddenly flip around, and press yourself down against his back as he leans over.

 _"I troll downtown, the red light place..."_ You make soft, keening, almost inaudible noises as you both dip down twice, and you can feel the thrum of his voice through his body. You hear a sharp intake of air as you make sure to nudge your breasts against him as much as possible- he glances your way, eyes shadowy.

 _"Jump up, bubble up, what's in store?"_ Blue sings, and you move your hands away from his hips to clap twice, _"Love is the drug and I need to score!"_ As he sings this, he pulls you in with an arm around you, your skin hyper-sensitive and burning to his touch.

 _"Showing out, showing out, hit and run... boy meets girl where the beat goes on... stitched up tight, can't shake free, cause love is the drug for me._ _Oh, oh-"_

You move down to the first table in the audience, where you extend your arms and sing, " _love is the drug,"_ keeping the last note going and changing octaves. Blue watches intently from behind, narrowing his eyes as he sees you fall into the arms of two positioned men from the table.

 _"Late that night..."_ Blue begins in his husky singing voice, and you rejoin him on stage, standing up beside him and splaying your hand over his shoulder as you join in singing, _"I park my car, stake my place at the singles bar..."_

 _"Face to face,"_ you both sing, twining arms, _"Toe to toe,"_ you continue, eyes meeting as you turn fully to face each other. _"Heart to heart as we hit the floor."_ The domineering look he gives you renders you momentarily unable to remember the next steps, but he covers them for you, leading you along with his body.

 _"Lumber up... limbo down,"_ he sings, dilated pupils undressing you right on the stage, as if you're the only one he can see for miles. " _Locked embrace, stumble around."_

 _"I say go,"_ he sings, looking you up and down and twirling you into him. You turn to face him, one hand on his hard chest.

"And I say, _yes_ ," you coo in reply, and he leans in so your foreheads are touching, lips so close you can almost taste him.

 _"Dim the lights,"_ he goes on, and presses a hand against your collarbone, easing your body back, _"You can guess the re-est..."_ Then he pushes you into a dip so dramatic your hair touches the floor, his hand crawling down your neck to the curvature of your cleavage.

 _"Oh, oh- love is the drug!"_ you both sing in a sweeping chorus as he pulls you back up like a shot, _"Oh, oh- love is the drug._ " You both ascend steps up to the two balconies across from each other above the stage, and you remember Madame Gorski's strict instruction to keep your back straight and how to sashay over there. You grab the railings as Blue sings across to you,

 _"Oh, oh.... love is the drug."_ You place a hand on your chest, a flattered downcast gaze enough to make Blue bite his lip, and you join in.

 _"Oh, oh- love is, love is the drug!"_ you both sing, joining each other in the middle of the suspended veranda. You turn the spotlight down to the stage together, where members of the ensemble do a quick little dance to the instrumental. As they strut and dip below you two, Blue pulls you in close, his teeth grazing your ear as he murmurs, "The things I'm gonna do to you later..."

A shudder runs through you, his hands trailing down to your lower stomach. You know you can't say no to him, but that makes it all the more thrilling. He can take _what_ he wants, _whenever_ he wants it- and there's nothing you can do but give in.

You smile, licking your lips playfully. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna-" he starts, then the spotlight is cast on you two again, forcing you to resume your dance.

 _"Oh, oh, catch that buzz,"_ Blue sings, his jaw clenching as he presses back against the wall, _"Cause love is the drug... I'm thinkin' of."_

You both return to the main stage area, and you twist to the floor as Blue does a slide behind you.

 _"Oh, oh,"_ he continues, and you take over, " _Can't you see-?"_

You hook your leg into Blue's arm, grinding into his back, and you feel him groan.

"- _Love is the drug, got a hook in me!"_

 _"Oh, oh,"_ he grins, _"Catch that buzz! 'Cause love is the drug that I'm thinkin' of... oh, oh, can't you see-?"_

 _"Love is the drug for me!"_ you sing together, and Blue twirls you around after you wrap him in the microphone wire, spinning himself free as well as he grips it. You hide behind the curtains for a moment, waiting for your next cue.

 _"Oooh, it ain't no big thing, ain't no big thing,"_ he sings, sliding down into an impressive splits, even more impressive knowing he's achingly hard underneath those pants, and you come out from behind the curtains as he sings, " _Can't you see?"_

You place the heel of your shoe to his back, and push him onto his knees with it, singing, " _Love is the drug for me!"_ as he holds the mic up for you.

 _"Oh, oh... love is the drug,"_ you both repeat with fervor, beginning to wrap up the number with a bang. He catches you in his arms, and you let him support your weight as he lowers you slowly, singing, _"loooove.... love is, love is-"_ he gently places you on the ground beneath him, " _love is the,"_ you watch as he wraps the wire around your foot, leaning down closer and closer, so close you can feel his erection brush against your leg. His gaze is intense, too intense, as he holds the last note with you.

_"-Druuuug!"_

The spotlight is cast once more, and you kick Blue off of you, dangling the mic in front of your lips and whispering sensually, "Drug, drug... the drug is love."

You "blow out" the lights with a sultry woosh of air, and the stage goes dark. The roar of the audience soon meets your ears, and you can't help but smile as you realize _you did it. You performed, and it was amazing, and it felt great, and now-_

Now, Blue is waiting for you... and you need to find him.

When the curtains draw closed, you get up, looking around backstage as everyone else hurries out to get in their formation for the next number. The dressing room is empty, the dim glow of the bulbs on the mirrors the only illumination. Glitter covers the floor, wigs skewed about, makeup opened and tossed on the tables in a rush to prepare. You can hear the French number beginning out on stage, and smirk. Those guys were really getting a show... Amber, who was leading this dance, was a natural.

You glance around, worrying your lip between your teeth until you feel an iron grip on your arm.

"Going someplace?"

You're turned around to face _\- oh, here he is_ \- Blue.

"Going to find you," you reply, and he raises an eyebrow.

"That so?"

You swallow. "You were looking for me, right?"

He nods with a sinful smile. "You were magnificent out there." You squeeze your legs together; even his expressions reduce you to a needy mess, let alone that dance, which was basically foreplay in and of itself.

He strides closer, and you reach to his hips, trailing your hands down the front, where you cup him through his dress pants. He moans, arching into your touch, and for one rare, lust-driven second, you feel like _you've_ got the control over _him_.

That feeling is swiftly diminished when he crouches down, throwing your legs over his shoulders and ramming you into a white dressing table. A couple of bulbs shatter and spark out at the jarring impact, and the little table shakes a little, but that doesn't stop Blue from ravaging you, sucking deep, bruising marks up your exposed neck. From your sitting position, you wrap your legs around his back, and he moves to lock your lips together, forcing his tongue roughly into your mouth.

You whine against his lips, your errant hands finding their way blindly to his belt buckle. You undo it quickly.

"Fuck yeah," he hisses, "you wanted to touch my cock through that whole dance number, didn't you?"

Your eyelids flutter a little, and you reach into his pants, twisting a grip on his half-hard dick, which gives a twitch. He thrusts forward into your hand, and scoots you closer to him, lifting your hips a little. You've already soaked your thin, almost see-through panties through, and he can tell when he smirks, his fingers damp from just a stroke. He yanks the flimsy fabric down to your ankles where they pool around your heels, dangling off one shoe until they drop. His eyebrows lift in anticipation, and you draw him closer as he positions himself, stretching you open with one smooth push.

" _Ohhgoddeeper,"_ you moan immediately, and he stops his movement, buried halfway into you.

"Greedy, aren't we? I just got it in."

You look down at where you two are joined, and fight back the urge to push yourself the rest of the way. You resist, as Blue seems content on control.

"I want your cock," you whisper, nipping at his earlobe, and he thrusts the rest of the way in, hitting a spot that lights every nerve in your body on fire. His pace is relentless, fucking into you hard and fast in an effort to really rip a reaction out of you. You tangle your fingers in his styled hair, ruining the slicked back do and mussing up the strands into a sexy ruffle. He stops you with another grip to your wrist, guiding your hand downward.

"Ah-ah-ah," he chastises softly, voice barely audible, "Hands to yourself, angel. I need to look somewhat presentable when I'm through with fucking you- I've got a business to run."

You let out a shallow breath, and he hitches your legs up higher, fingertips digging into your hips so hard you can feel the marks forming overtop your undone garter belt. _You'll need makeup for those bruises tomorrow, if you don't want jealous clients. Blue really is reckless sometimes when it comes to getting his dick wet..._

You begin to contract around him every time he thrusts in, so he slows.

"Don't come until I say you can," he whispers, kissing you on the nose, "Okay?"

You reluctantly nod, and he grabs your chin, turning your face to his, "Be a good little whore, and nod properly for me."

You exhale again, eyelids heavy. "Yes, sir."

He dips his parted lips down to kiss you again, and picks up his rhythm, rolling his hips into you and jerking the desk back every time. Your brain pattern is a garbled mix of nonsensical slurs and impulsive swearing by now, and you pull Blue in tighter, working your way closer and closer. A few moments later, in a flurry of desire and fumbling fingers, his hungry gaze falls down to your corset. Clenching his jaw, Blue rips open the top of your dress and undoes it. He eyes your breasts, and his hips stutter, his cock hitting a deep spot inside of you, completely by accident. You cry out with an arched back, and he pinches your nipples, making you wince. You close your eyes.

"Please, Blue... _more_."

He lets go of your breasts, stroking your cheek. "Open your eyes. Look at me while I fuck you." When you comply, he begins to pound into you. Just as your gasps begin to overtake the small space and you're about to come, he stops, pulling out of you.

" _What_..." he grits out angrily, "Did I say about _coming_?"

You swallow, batting your eyelashes. Blue was unpredictable, and making him angry was unstable ground you did not want to be on. "I-I didn't-"

"But you were _going_ to, weren't you sweetheart?" he hisses, and brushes his lips against your cheek. Adrenaline runs through you. _What was he going to do?_

"You know, I'm glad you're a defiant little slut. Makes it more fun to see you whine when I don't give you what you want. See... I've had my eye on you- that's no big shock. Every time I see you dance, I jerk off the night of thinking about what it would sound like to hear you moan... to hear you cry, to hear you _scream_... maybe I should teach you a little lesson of sorts, hmm? Show you who makes the rules around here, and what happens when you spit in the face of said rules?"

Fear courses through your veins, accompanied by the contradictory excitement Blue's words inspire inside of you.

"Yes," you whisper back, and he pulls you off of the table, kicking your legs out and tripping you down so that you're on your knees.

"Then open up, and suck me off," he growls, his voice wrecked and just as husky as when you were singing together not ten minutes ago, "And make it good, I don't want a sloppy one." His hands guide your mouth to his cock, which is leaking pre-cum, and you have no choice but to take it all in your mouth. You hum around it, sliding forward until you feel the tip hit the back of your throat, and Blue groans.

"Fuck... your lips're so tight," he mumbles, pulling your head off and fucking into your mouth roughly. You choke at the sudden intrusion, but he doesn't give you breathing room. He fucks your mouth just as he was fucking your pussy before, and you feel yourself flush. _God, you need to come so bad..._

"You like that?" Blue asks, glancing down at you, "You like getting face-fucked, huh?"

You moan your agreement, and he continues to fuck your mouth raw. Your jaw begins to ache, and you can feel tears gathering at the corners of your eyes.

He seems breathless, debauched... close.

"Yeah, just like that... so good for me, so... mmm, so sexy," he babbles, and he hums again. "I know I made the right choice, pickin' you for the dance... _fuck_... gonna come-" He revels in watching you blow him in the mirror in front of you on the desk.

You start jacking the couple of inches you can't fit in your mouth, and he tugs your hair with another moan, a pained expression flashing across his face.

You lick up the vein, and flatten your tongue against the underside of his cock, hollowing your cheeks. A few rough thrusts later, you feel him come down your throat, his grip loosening slightly in your hair as a primal sound is drawn out of him.

"Get up," he breathes, and you blink blearily, a little out of it.

"Get the fuck up- you wanna come, don't you?" he asks, carefully and pronounced, and you stand, legs shaking. He presses his lips to yours one more time, and reaches in between your legs, slipping two fingers in and rubbing you off with his thumb. One stroke to your g-spot, and he utters one word:

"Come."

You grab his shoulders, moaning and clenching around his fingers just like that. After a few seconds, he smiles haughtily.

"One touch," he whispers, "You came from one touch." You make a little noise, and he brushes your hair out of your face with one hand, holding his fingers to your lips, where you clean them off.

"Nobody hears about this," he orders, tracing your jaw with his plump lips, but you both know it's obvious anyway.

"Oh..." Blue says, composing himself and turning once before to where you were catching your breath, "One more thing. The high roller came around asking for you."

You hold your breath, the blood draining from your face.

"...I told him to go fuck himself," Blue winks, giving you one more appreciative once-over, and leaves the room. You smile, pulling up your dress.

Those rehearsals paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee, so I don't think I did this song justice haha. I also don't think this was as good as my first one, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ smut is smut and Blue is still sexy af. Come hang out with me on tumblr at hearteyesdameron, and enjoy your day!


End file.
